Bear in the Woods
Bear in the Woods is a mystery film that was never released. It would have been a Clue-esque mystery that would have been centered around a cabin and a nearby gold mine. Film Details * Release Date: n/a * Running Time: n/a * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: Andrew Bermudez * 'Producer: '''n/a * '''Writer: '''Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film opens on an unnamed hiker who is exploring the brush around his cabin, trying to find his lucky penny. As he searches, he gets chased by a bear, which mauls him to death. The next day, two police officers, Max Sunwood and Peter Cornwell, investigate the death, proclaiming that it has been the fourth that month next to this cabin. They conclude that this must have been the work of a territorial bear and close that area of the forest off to the public. On his way out, Peter stops by the park's ranger station when he runs into detective Sam Parker, who believes that the mauling was an act of murder. As Sam lights his pipe, he discovers that Peter is afraid of fire, who then tells how a childhood incident caused his fear. Sam apologizes, then promises to meet him again to help solve the case. As they leave, they run into park ranger Abigail, who reiterates what everyone else has said: the murder was a bear attack and nothing more. The next day, the police are called back to the cabin, where Abigail has ordered that six suspicious people, who were found in the closed area the night before, be held inside the cabin for interrogation. While Sam and Max enter the cabin, other officers look around the cabin, with one finding an old abandoned gold mine. While Abigail says that no one has found gold in that area in the last one hundred and twenty years, Peter finds a chunk of gold in the ground. They head inside the cabin. Inside, they find the six suspects being questioned. They are Professor Hank Plum, Col. Mark Mustard, Mr. Gregory Green, Mrs. Patricia Peacock, Mrs. Martha White, and Miss Jessica Scarlett. Sam Parker questions each suspect in turn, revealing not only each suspect's history, but also a motive in each one to get the gold underneath the cabin. At this point, the script is left unfinished. While it is never revealed who was responsible for the murder, if any of them, it is confirmed that the film would have ended with a climatic wildfire to play against Peter's fear of fire. Production History Very little is known about where the idea for this film came from. However, development for this film started in early 2012, around the same time that the LEGO City Forest Police sets were released. While this film was never announced, an alternate version of this film, ''Blaze in the Woods, was included as part of that year's April Fool's Day prank. However, projects began to pile up, including Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients, New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable, the early version of Legends of the Universe, and what would eventually become Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle. Because of this, coupled with a lack of interest in the story, this film was cancelled quietly by the end of 2012. Characters * Hiker (n/a) * Peter Cornwell (n/a) * Max Sunwood (n/a) * Sunglasses Officer (n/a) * Receptionist (n/a) * Sam Parker (n/a) * Abigail (n/a) * Professor Hank Plum (n/a) * Col. Mark Mustard (n/a) * Mr. Gregory Green (n/a) * Mrs. Patricia Peacock (n/a) * Mrs. Martha White (n/a) * Miss Jessica Scarlett (n/a) Credits * Andrew Bermudez - Writer; Director Trivia * This film was loosely inspired by the classic board game Clue. The strongest similarity are the names of the suspects, though not their personalities. * This is the oldest document on record to have evidence of the official cinematic universe. According to the film, Col. Mark Mustard, a Gulf War veteran, is the brother of Col. Michelle Mustard, the U.N. Peacekeeping Officer from Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. As this film was never released, this familial relationship is considered non-canon. Category:2012 Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Non-Canon